Celos
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Los celos pueden llegar a ser en extremo tan dañinos que pueden alejar a la persona que amas


Dipper y Bill tenían unos tres años siendo pareja y estaba en sus mente casarse pronto, su relación era realmente maravillosa a ojos de sus parientes y amigos. Se habían conocido en la universidad pues ambos estudiaban medicina y no solo cursaban las mismas clases, también eran compañeros de habitación en la residencia, en todo ese tiempo se habían vuelto grandes amigos y luego algo más. A pesar de cómo podía llegar a ser Bill en muchas ocasiones, Dipper lo adoraba y probablemente era el mayor ejemplo de ternura en una relación, ¿Quién creería que podrían tener problemas más allá de los ordinarios? La realidad era algo completamente distinto a cualquier apariencia.

Puede que Dipper fuese un hombre muy cariñoso, era gentil y era muy listo, pero tenía un problema, algo que podría también ser muy común en una relación romántica, pero no lo era. Dipper era alguien celoso, y por un lado estaba bien eso, siempre había sido muy inseguro y ahora que tenía a alguien a quien amaba con todo su ser lo que más temía era perderlo; pero ese miedo había empezado a apoderarse de su ser a raíz de un momento.

Bill tenía amigos, puede que fuera algo raro pero eso nunca le impidió socializar y entre sus amigos estaba Jack. A Dipper jamás le había agradado, empezando porque antes de que fuera su pareja ellos estuvieron saliendo, ¿Quién demonios seguía siendo amigo de su ex? Bill era uno de esos raros casos, porque existían después de todo. Y puede que Bill solo tuviera ojos para el castaño pero Pines no estaba tan convencido de eso, ¿Cómo podría preferirle ante aquel hombre de cabellos negros, raros ojos del múltiples colores y un porte realmente apuesto y elegante? A su lado era tan común e insípido que le costaba a veces creer que a Cipher realmente le interesara.

Resopló exasperado. Odiaba alimentar su paranoia, pensar que Bill y ese sujeto estuvieron tanto tiempo juntos, recordar que le había admitido que lo habían hecho muchas veces, no quería pensarlo, quería que aquello se esfumara de su mente. Le daba miedo tan solo creer que él podría extrañar aquellos momentos, siempre había sentido que no le complacía lo suficiente, porque entraba en pánico cuando a probar cosas nuevas se tratara o porque lo máximo que podría hacer en público era besarle la mejilla. Realmente no culparía a Bill si se aburría por ser tan acomplejado y tímido, algo que era difícil creer a simple vista, Dipper era alto y con un porte muy masculino ¿Quién se creería el hecho de que era alguien que se avergonzaba con mucha facilidad y que ni siquiera podían mencionar la palabra sexo sin que acabara tan apenado? No es que tuviera algo de malo, pero no era lo que aparentaba, a fin de cuentas la sociedad solo eran apariencias y estereotipos, lo cual era un asco y si eras lo contrario a lo que parecías te tachaban de raro. Para muchos Dipper era alguien raro, no bebía, no fumaba, no le interesaban los deportes y no presumía de sus dotes como activos.

—¿Dipper? —escuchó la voz del rubio llamándole, estaba viendo una película pero había tenido una especie de lapsus mental en el cual sus miedos le atosigaron como muchas veces.

—¿Si? —atendió apenas, cuando su cabeza hacía todo tipo de ideas tendía a deprimirse y aunque quería ocultarlo, Bill sabía darse cuenta muy bien.

—Estas muy distraído ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó pero el castaño solo negó mientras se recostaba mejor y se arropaba con las sabanas—.Otra vez estas raro, ¿no me vas a decir que te pasa?

¿Cómo había iniciado aquello? ¿Desde cuándo sentía esa desconfianza a su pareja? Oh cierto, hacía más de un mes. Casualmente se había topado con el ex novio de su pareja, ¿cómo no iban a encontrarse? Trabajaban en el mismo hospital pero siempre había agradecido que mientras él estaba en el cuarto piso en el área de pediatría, Jack estaba en el sótano con los demás forenses. Curiosamente se habían topado en el baño, no quería darle mucha importancia de hecho ni esperaba que el peli negro le dirigiera la palabra.

— _¿Cómo esta Bill?_ — _había preguntado de forma casual mientras se lavaba las manos._

— _Está bien_ — _respondió algo extrañado, en realidad le sorprendía bastante que le hablase_.

— _¿Es feliz?_ — _esa pregunta llegó a descolocarle un poco y solo pudo ver al otro por el espejo con extrañes._

— _Estamos pensando en casarnos_ — _respondió con naturalidad._

— _Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Te seré muy franco, yo aún lo quiero y si veo que no es feliz a tu lado, no te sorprendas si trato de que vuelva conmigo_ — _dicho aquello se retiró del baño dejándole perplejo y muy agobiado._

Apretó un poco los ojos cuando sintió como Bill le abrazaba, siempre le había gustado abrazarle pero ahora solo se imaginaba a Bill abrazando a Jack, cuando sus pensamientos le agobiaban ni siquiera podía besar al rubio sin pensar algo estúpido. Ya no lo soportaba. Se giró para abrazar mejor al otro, quería convencerse de que sus pensamientos eran absurdos, Bill era suyo, Bill le amaba y se lo demostraba siempre, debía creerle, debía confiar en él.

…

¿A que había llegado? Habían pasado varias semanas, estuvo tranquilo y muy animado, había vuelto a ser tan cariñoso y encantador con su pareja, incluso pensaba que lo que dijera Jack le sabía a mierda, ¿Qué importaba? Cipher era feliz a su lado ¿Cuánta veces hicieron el amor en esas semanas? El trabajo era agotador pero aquello era desestresante y muy relajante. Hacerlo en la cocina, en el baño, en la sala e incluso en el ático cuando estuvieron limpiando un fin de semana. Todo era tan perfecto y maravilloso, ¿Cómo todo se había derrumbado? Oh si, había bajado al segundo piso donde trabajaba el rubio en el área de cardiología y les vio, no hacían nada malo, solo charlaban como simples colegas e incluso había otro médico con ellos, pero eso no fue lo que vieron sus ojos.

Sintió la rabia recorrer su cuerpo, le había enojado tanto verlos juntos, ver a Bill reírse de quien sabe qué cosa, una simple escena que no decía nada, que no era nada le había hecho hervir en ira. Desde ese día se había vuelto distante de nuevo, no era tan evidente pero los únicos temas que sacaba a relucir eran los del hospital, esperaba que Bill le contara absolutamente todo en su día lo cual no tenía nada de raro en un principio pero después se tornó sofocante.

—Dipper estuve atendiendo un montón de ancianos todo el día, también tuve que asistir a un compañero en una cirugía porque quien debía hacerlo está enfermo de viruela y no había más disponibles, ¿Por qué mas llegaría tarde? —a Bill le gustaba contarle su día a día, contar anécdotas graciosas que le ocurrían o incluso algunas tristes, pero Dipper estaba actuando muy controlador con el tiempo últimamente. Antes podía llegar tarde y le recibía con la cena hecha, ahora solo le reclamaba la demora.

—No me avisaste de nada, te estuve esperando en el estacionamiento por una hora, pudiste mandarme un jodido mensaje—gruñó algo histérico.

—Fue de emergencia, no me dio tiempo de nada, esto ya había pasado antes y no te habías molestado tanto—la actitud del castaño empezaba a desesperarle—¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué me fui a beber o algo así? Joder Dipper si quisiera ir a beber te avisaría pero eso ni siquiera me interesa si no estás conmigo.

—No pensé que estuvieras bebiendo—tuvo que morderse los labios para no decir mucho más, no quería que supiera lo que realmente pasaba, no quería que se enojara por desconfiar de él.

—¿Qué era lo que pensabas entonces?

—Nada, yo…—titubeó un poco agachando la cabeza—lo siento.

—Dipper últimamente estas actuando muy raro, cada vez que llego tarde es una razón para discutir. No tengo ganas ahora.

Pines no pudo decir nada, Bill se había quedado a dormir en el cuarto de invitados –el cual estaba más que nada cuando sus hermanos iban de visita- pero que Bill usaba cada vez que discutían así.

Era desesperante, Dipper quería confiar en su novio sin problemas, estaba bien sentir algo de celos pero los suyos se estaban tornando enfermizos. Las discusiones se hacían cada vez más fuertes a causa de la auto tortura que su mente le daba, ahora no solo lo ideaba sino que lo pensaba como si fuese algo real, como si tuviera pruebas, como si una simple casualidad fuese una prueba de la infidelidad de su novio. No era más que su paranoia la cual le había guiado a acosarlo, no solo en el hospital solía pasearse seguido por el segundo piso, también revisaba sus redes sociales como un ' _stalker'_ profesional.

Había tratado de adivinar las contraseñas de estas pero no lo había conseguido, estaba desesperado, necesitaba revisar ¿Qué encontraría? ¿Mensajes de ese sujeto? ¿Declaraciones de amor? ¿Citas para encontrarse los fines de semana? ¿Ambos querían verle la cara de imbécil? Podía imaginarlos burlándose a sus espaldas, podía imaginar cómo Bill dejaba de ser suyo para volver a brazos de aquel maldito forense. Fue así como la ira se desencadeno, muchos objetos acabaron hecho trozos en el suelo, fotos, jarrones, la mesa, platos. La casa era un completo desorden.

Tras acabar, solo se echó en un rincón a llorar. ¿Cómo había acabado así? Era horrible, Bill probablemente no había hecho nada, quizás ni estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Unterweger y si lo supiera no le importaría, pero él estaba ahí, celándole por nada, era horrible, no quería seguir así.

—Dipper ya llegué, no conseguí papas pero compre tres bolsas de dori…tos—el rubio quedó en completo silencio cuando encontró el departamento hecho un desastre, podía escuchar los sollozos de su pareja en la cocina así que se apuró en ir con él, dejando las bolsas de compras en el suelo—¡Dipper! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—Tardaste mucho…—murmuró con la mirada gacha, como si hubiera ignorado su preocupación.

—Había mucha gente en el supermercado, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—¿Había mucha gente o estabas en otro lugar? —más que una pregunta aquello parecía una afirmación. Eso descolocó un poco al rubio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Te dije que iría a comprar comida, por si no lo notaste el refrigerador está casi vacío—fue en ese momento que algo se iluminó en su cabeza—¿Tu hiciste todo esto? ¿Por qué? —preguntó severo aunque estaba preocupado, ese no parecía ser su novio.

—Estabas con él ¿cierto? —No quería hacerle daño—¿¡Estabas con Jack!? —no quería gritarle.

—¿¡De que rayos estas hablando!? —Exclamó aunque le asustó un poco sentir como le sujetaba los hombros con brusquedad—¿Dipper que demonios te pasa?

—¡Tú eres mío! ¡No tienes que estar con él! —gritó colérico mientras le tumbaba contra el suelo, aprovechando su tamaño como fuerza para evitar que se levantara.

—¡Basta! ¡Tú no eres así! —exclamó removiéndose para quitárselo de encima, estaba asustado pero también estaba molesto y muy decepcionado ¿Cómo podía creer que le engañaba con alguien más? ¿Cómo podía dudar de su amor y cariño? —¡Pines ya basta! —vociferó cuando empezó a sacarle la ropa a jalones.

Todo estaba muy mal pero siempre puede empeorar. Cipher estaba aturdido por el golpe en su mejilla, por unos momentos su mente estuvo en otro lado mientras que el castaño solo le tocaba y mordía su cuello con brusquedad ¿Cómo pudo? ¿En qué momento había cambiado tan drásticamente? ¿Dónde estaba ese chico dulce que se avergonzaba de todo, que le abrazaba con cariño y que se aprovechaba de su altura para cargarle como un niño y mimarle? Ese no era el Dipper que conocía, ese no era su Dipper, ese que tenía encima era un monstruo celoso que solo le preocupaba perder una posesión.

Frunció el ceño y con todas sus fuerza pateo su entre pierna, el pediatra quedó inmóvil ante el repentino dolor antes de caer a un lado sujetando sus partes muy adolorido. Bill aprovechó para ponerse de pie enseguida para arreglarse las ropas, realmente estaba furioso y a la vez tan dolido que ni siquiera fue capaz de decir nada, solo agarró de nuevo sus llaves y se fue. Dipper no volvió a ver a Bill en un tiempo.

…

Dipper estaba hecho un asco, no se había duchado en días, no comía comida decente solo la que ordenaba a domicilio, no se había afeitado así que la barba le había crecido notoriamente, la casa estaba llena de envases de esas comidas y cualquier cantidad de latas de cerveza. Él nunca había sido alguien de beber alcohol, pero desde que Bill se había marchado era la única manera que tenía para desahogarse además de llorar y dejarse torturar por su cerebro ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba con él? ¿Cómo podía seguir creyendo eso luego de lo que paso? Todo había sido creado por su imaginación.

—¿Dipper? Dipper, oh hermano estas hecho una porquería—Mabel logró entrar gracias a la lleva de reserva bajo el tapis frente a la puerta. Realmente el departamento era todo un desorden. Ella estaba de viaje por su trabajo, era una diseñadora de modas que empezaba a hacerse reconocida y por eso no podía estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar; pero recientemente se había enterado de la ruptura de su hermano con su pareja así que se daba un respiro para ver su bienestar.

—Creí que estabas en Francia…—dijo el castaño al cual no le importaba presentarse en ropa interior frente a su hermana, ya nada le importaba.

—Te pareces al tío Stan y si sigues comiendo tanta chatarra no tardaras en ser su clon joven—ella suspiró antes empezar a buscar una bolsa de basura y la escoba.

Uno que otro grito resonó cada vez que algún insecto desagradable aparecía tras levantar los restos de platos y latas. Le tomó varias horas pero logró que el departamento quedara decente, lo siguiente era su hermano. Bañarle no fue difícil o más bien mojarle con una manguera para que se espabilara y se bañara el mismo, se afeitara y vistiera como una persona decente. Cocinó algo saludable y le obligo a comer, a Dipper le fastidiaba un poco la presencia de su hermana obligándole a todo eso pero no lograría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

—Ahora cuéntame que fue lo que pasó—ordenó una vez su hermano terminó de comer. Dipper se derrumbó contando todo lo ocurrido, ya no le importaba si su gemela le veía llorar, de hecho sus abrazos le fueron gran consuelo—.Tienes un problema muy grave hermano, ¿esto había ocurrido mas de una vez?

—Si…—murmuró acurrucándose entre sus brazos—. Últimamente no dejábamos de gritarnos, de decirnos de todo y luego yo…—gimoteó un poco—. Le hice mucho daño sin razón, Bill ni siquiera hizo nada malo Mabel, solo ha estado conmigo y yo veo otras cosas…—llevó sus manos a su rostro—me estaba volviendo loco con todo lo que pensaba.

—Dipper si dices que Bill ni ha hecho nada, que Jack aun esté interesado en él no significa nada, ustedes tienen años como pareja ¿hace cuánto ellos terminaron? Vamos hermanito, quizás necesites ayuda profesional.

—¿Qué? ¿Hablas de ir con un psicólogo? Por supuesto que no, estoy seguro que…

—¿Lo superaras? ¿Cuánto llevas así, Dipper? ¿No quieres que Bill te perdone?

El castaño suspiró, quizás sería lo mejor.

…

Salía de su cuarta sesión con el psicoterapeuta, había decidido ir a uno lo más lejos posible de donde trabajaba antes –pues le habían despedido por sus constantes faltas-. Ya era un mes exacto yendo allí, en realidad no sentía que mejoraba con respecto a sus celos, seguía mirando los perfiles de Bill en sus redes sociales –Bill no era ningún niñato inmaduro que le bloquearía o eliminaría por eso- aunque cuando trataba de llamarle nunca le contestaba. Para su desgracia en sus borracheras le dejaba mensajes donde le insultaba por sus "infidelidad" pero luego dejaba más mensajes pidiéndole perdón y que lo extrañaba mucho. Que idiota.

Lo bueno era que ya no estaba deprimido, había conseguido otro trabajo en otro hospital y ya no merodeaba por el anterior buscando las pruebas que su disque infidelidad, ya parecía más una persona decente que un vago, pero la paranoia seguía, el miedo seguía solo que más controlable que antes. Pero lo que seguía era el dolor, lo extrañaba demasiado, necesitaba a Bill a su lado. Respiró hondo y decidió salir para volver a su hogar, era su día libre y podía despejarse haciendo algo pero la sorpresa al llegar a su auto fue grande.

—Bill…—el rubio se encontraba recostado en este mirando a otro lado de brazos cruzados—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mabel me contó todo—fue directo mientras volvía el rostro para verle—. Dijo que estabas hecho mierda cuando te encontró.

—Si…—se ruborizó ligeramente por la vergüenza—¿Cómo sabías que…?

—Mabel—hubo un breve momento de silencio—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te dijo Jack?

—¿Qué hubiera logrado con eso?

—Hubiera entendido porque de repente te volviste un demente, actuabas como un idiota y ni siquiera sabía porque. Tus estúpidos mensajes me dolían, que me acusaras de infidelidad cuando no tenía ni la más puta idea de que me hablabas—Cipher gruñó, estaba enojado aun pero sabía que Dipper tenía un problema, no podía culparlo—. Hubiéramos buscado ayuda juntos, no estaría viviendo con Will, sabes que adoro a mi hermano pero en grandes cantidades no lo soporto—Pines solo se rió.

—Lo siento, pensé que me odiarías por ser tan desconfiado—agachó la mirada un momento—. Mabel me convenció de venir a terapias, yo no podía dejar de pensar toda clase de cosas y estaba enloqueciendo…

—Ella me explicó y por eso luego de pensarlo tanto decidí que voy a apoyarte, no te dejaré solo. Eres un idiota Robert pero te amo—el otro solo agachó la mirada, cuando le decía por su nombre significaba que estaba muy molesto.

—También te amo Bill, temía tanto perderte que yo, no sé qué me paso—quiso acercarse pero el rubio se lo impidió.

—Las cosas no cambian, seguiré viviendo con Will pero vendré contigo a tus terapias, te visitaré para asegurarme de que estés bien y comas bien—Bill seguía muy dolido, una reconciliación no era algo de un día para otro luego de lo ocurrido, debía darle tiempo a las cosas.

—Está bien, gracias—mantenía la vista en el suelo, realmente era un idiota.

Le reconfortó mucho que Bill le abrazara y fueran juntos por un café para seguir platicando del asunto. Dipper no paraba de disculparse cada tres oraciones, incluso casi acababa llorando de recordar lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle, Cipher tuvo que tranquilizarle, para el castaño recordarlo debía ser muy tortuoso.

—Lo importante es que aceptas ayuda, que sabes que lo que hiciste está mal—sonrió leve esperando calmarle, nunca había sido muy bueno con esas cosas pero había aprendido mucho de Dipper en los tiempos juntos.

—Lo sé—se secó los ojos—. Bill, ¿crees que…podamos intentarlo otra vez?

—Eso el tiempo lo decidirá Dipper, por ahora es más importante que sigas recibiendo ayuda.

…

Las terapias estaban siendo de mucha ayuda para el más joven de la familia Pines, era difícil creer que estaba a prácticamente nada de convertirse en un peligro para sus seres queridos. Dipper seguía sintiendo un poco de rencor hacia Jack, más cuando supo que le sugirió a Bill que se alejara de su lado pero le alegro el hecho de que Cipher no le prestó atención y siguió cuidándole. Tardaron meses en volver a ser pareja de nuevo y casi un año para que volvieran a vivir juntos, pero todo marchaba bien, era difícil decir si Dipper estaba totalmente curado pero él se sentía bien consigo mismo, ya no acosaba a Bill, ya no dudaba de su palabra, confiaba plenamente en él y lo demostraba siempre, a veces exageraba para exasperación y gracia de Bill.

—Ve más rápido—protestó cuando el más alto empezó a moverse en su interior, sol que iba muy despacio para su gusto.

—Pero no quiero lastimarte—ahí iba de nuevo con sus cuidados y típica dulzura. Bill le abrazó atrayéndole más hacia sí, ahogando sus gemidos en su boca que provocaba con las embestidas, caricias y demás. Cuando ambos acabaron, Dipper se tumbó a su lado y le abrazo contra si—¿Deberíamos volver a pensar en…el matrimonio?

—Yo digo que si—respondió con naturalidad, aunque para Bill que un papel dijera que estaban casados era casi lo mismo a que no pero para el castaño era importante y lo aceptaba—. Aunque hay algo que debo darte primero.

—¿Qué cosa? — Apenas pudo atender cuando recibió un puñetazo en la cara, realmente se esperaba cualquier cosa de Bill pero eso era exagerado—¿Y eso por qué? —se quejó sobando su mejilla.

—Cuando pasó lo que paso me golpeaste, ahora yo te golpeo de nuevo—sin dudas Bill era algo rencoroso.

Dipper sonrió y le abrazó contra si de nuevo para besarle y así seguir con otro par de rondas, le gustaba mucho tener a Bill entre sus brazos ya fuese con ropa o desnudo, aunque desnudo era mucho mejor debía admitir. Las cosas no podían ser mejor para ellos, llegaron a casarse, adoptaron un niño, Dipper seguía detestando a Jack pero no dejaba que sus celos interfirieran de forma tan descontrolada y enferma en su vida, su amor hacia Bill fue lo que pudo con ellos.

FIN

¡Feliz aniversario Toby :D! Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, te debo como tres mas ;w; pero bueno espero que esto lo compense de momento, gracias por otro lindo año y –inserte cursilería- (¿?) Ok bueno lamento las incoherencias o si llegue a ser muy rosada a veces, espero que se entienda el mensaje de que no es lindo esta clase de sentimientos, en los fics generalmente ponen al seme celoso y posesivo como si fuera algo bueno y el uke se lo permite y no es asi, y aunque no fui demasiado explicita con esto creo que mi mensaje. Eso es todo, te amo Tobias :D Byeee


End file.
